sing for absolution
by mayura09
Summary: song fic, OS Death fic, SasuHina. POV sasu


_**Kikoo! Voici une nouvelle fi, song fic. Et oui je sais on change pas les bonne habitudes**_

_**C'est une death fic**_

_**Le couple c'est un Sasu / Hina**_

_**Je ne sais pas trop ou dans l'histoire ou le placé. **_

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi**_

_**Et la chanson est de Muse. **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

**Song for absolution**

**Lips are turning blue**

**A kiss that can't renew**

**I only dream of you**

**My beautiful**

_Les lèvres bleuissent_

_Un baiser qui ne peut se renouveler_

_Je ne rêve que de toi_

_Ma belle _

* * *

Il fait froid... Nan, c'est moi qui est froid ... je commence à ne plus sentir l'extrémité de mes membres, mais jambes commencent à ne plus supporter mon corps, mais il faut que j'y arrive je dois a tous prix te voir une dernière fois. Je veux te voler un baiser. Le premier, et le dernier.

Pourquoi je ne pense qu'à toi ?

Pourquoi je ne rêve que de toi...

* * *

**Tiptoe to your room**

**A starlight in the gloom**

**I only dream of you**

**And you never knew**

_J'entre sur la pointe des pieds dans ta chambre_

_La lumière des étoiles dans l'obscurité_

_Je ne rêve que de toi_

_Et tu ne l'as jamais su_

* * *

J'ai réussi a entrer dans le domaine. J'évite les gardes. Je n'ai plus de force pour me battre. Et je n'ai presque plus la force de lutter. J'ente dans ta chambre, aussi silencieusement que je peux. Tu es étendu là, sur ton futon. Eclairé par la lune, tu parais encore plus blanche et plus pure. Et encore plus belle. Je ne peux plus bouger, je veux graver cette image à jamais. Je veux mourir avec cette image devant mes yeux.

N'as-tu jamais réalisé que je t'aimais ?

* * *

**Sing for absolution**

**I will be singing**

**And falling from your grace**

_Chanter pour l'absolution_

_Je chanterai_

_Et perdrai ta faveur

* * *

_

Non comment aurai tu pu ? Même moi avant se soir, je refoulé ses sentiments. Je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas. Tu était peut être la seule. Et tu étais la seule pour qui mon cœur chanter. (bon c'est peu gnan gnan là mais c'est pour que ça colle avec la chanson ).

* * *

**There's nowhere left to hide **

**In no one to confide**

**The truth burns deep inside**

**And will never die**

_Il n'y a nulle part où aller se cacher_

_Plus personne à qui se confier_

_La vérité brûle au plus profond_

_Et ne mourra jamais

* * *

_

Je m'approche de toi. Le parquet craque. Tu bouges. Tes paupières frémissent, et s'ouvrent sur tes grands yeux laiteux. Tu réalises alors ma présence. Je lis d'abord la peur sur ton visage. Puis une prise de courage. Tu te lèves. Et enclenche le Byakugan.

Je n'ai même plus la force de parler.

Je ne peux plus m'enfuir.

J'essaie de tendre ma main vers toi. Mais a peine c'est elle soulevé de quelques centimètres qu'elle retombe lentement.

Et mon corps tombe dans un bruit sourd sur mes genoux.

J'entends alors des pas légers courir vers moi.

* * *

**Lips are turning blue**

**A kiss that can't renew**

**I only dream of you**

**My beautiful**

_Les lèvres bleuissent_

_Un baiser qui ne peut se renouveler_

_Je ne rêve que de toi_

_Ma belle

* * *

_

Je sens ton parfum.

Je te sens t'agenouiller près de moi et posé tes mais sur moi pour me maintenir.

J'ai l'air plus misérable que jamais. Et relève la tête vers toi. Tu parais affoler ne sachant quo faire. Soudain tu essayes de te relever, mais je te retiens. Et pose mes lèvres glacées comme mon âme sur les tiennes chaudes et douces.

J'aurai voulu que ça dure toujours.

* * *

**Sing for absolution**

**I will be singing**

**And falling from your grace**

_Chanter pour l'absolution_

_Je chanterai_

_Et perdrai ta faveur

* * *

_

Comment fais tu pour être aussi gentille ?

Comment à tu fais pour ne pas me repousser ?

Comment fais tu pour toucher un homme comme moi ?

Comment fais tu pour avoir pitié de moi ?

Je veux entendre ta douce voix une dernière fois.

J'essaye alors de parler. Je vois alors du sang sur tes lèvres.

- Ne parle pas Sasuke – kun. Je vais chercher quelqu'un.

- …Reste … avec… moi…

* * *

**Our wrongs remain unrectified**

**And our souls won't be exhumed**

_Nos torts demeurent non réparés_

_Et nos âmes ne seront pas exhumées

* * *

_

Tu parais surprise.

Epuisé, je tombe sur tes cuisses.

Mes crimes ne seront jamais lavés. Mon âme restera à jamais aussi noire que la nuit.

Mais je pars serein, car là ou il y a la nuit, il y a la lune.

Alors je ferme les yeux sur ton visage. Ton magnifique visage. Et tout devient noirs.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une tite review ? même si c'est pour me tuer lol. 


End file.
